


Send to All?

by ponymom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponymom/pseuds/ponymom
Summary: As part of promo, Louis gets to be in the hot seat for Michael McIntyre's "Send To All". Except not all the responses are...expected.





	Send to All?

This wasn't what was promised. It would be fun, they said. Look, Ronan from Boyzone did it, Josh Groban did it, they had fun, they all said. Easily said when you weren't the one sitting in the box stage left about to put your mobile in the box for Michael McIntyre to take over. At least with Rochelle and Marvin, they went through it together. Louis was sitting in the box all by his lonesome. He couldn't even convince Oli to join him, since he couldn't exactly say what they would be going to, Oli got suspicious and bailed. The things he did in the name of PR.

"So, the text message that I am going to put into Louis Tomlinson's phone is…" came the words that he had been dreading since his manager had informed him that he would be the "guest of honor". That and how much Michael would delve into his photos. That would have been a disaster had he gone too far in. Instead he just focused on the app that turned your phone into a piano. Thank fuck that it was right there front and center on his home screen and gave Michael something to play with rather than scroll through his photos.

"Need to ask a HUGE favor. I'm stuck in meetings and the housekeeper has been gone for a few hours. If I give you the code to the gate, can you let Clifford out since I won't get home anytime soon? And do a quick check around the place to see if he has had any accidents and clean it up, cause if he did and it sits until I get home tomorrow, well, won't be the first time my place smelled like shit, but might be the first time that the dog caused it." Brilliant. If McIntyre only knew what his housekeeper has had to clean up before. That one New Years Eve party you could smell for a few weeks. That combination of pot, cigarettes and every booze under the sun left an aroma that lingered. 

"Shall we send that to everyone in Louis' phone? And it's GONE!" Great. Not that most of the people in his phone didn't already know that his personal housekeeping skills were shit, but now EVERYONE was going to wonder. Now to sit through to see who answers.

"Time to see who has texted back to clean up after Clifford. The first to respond is Lottie. Would that be your sister? She says 'I know the code, but you can live with your dogs shit smell'. Guess she isn't going to do the tidying up." Oli responds with an impolite response that can't be read aloud, no surprise there. His stylist Krystal chimes in with a 'you have got to be joking'. This isn't so bad.

"Right, so the next response is just from…hmm, there isn't a name." Louis freezes. Oh no. Oh, nononononono. "Just an emoji of a heart. Who is that, Louis?" Stall, just stall and maybe, hopefully, Michael won't press for an answer. "Uhm, that’s…." "Hang on, they just sent another text". This has just gone from bad to disaster. But you know what? This was Sony's idea, they can live with the consequences. 

" So, whoever heart emoji is, they said 'What meeting are you at and why didn't you tell me about it' and 'Why are you sending this text when you know darn good and well that I am home with Cliff. Are you just trying to dodge the dinner I made tonight?'. I didn't know you lived with anyone, do you Louis?" Fuck. This was NOT going to plan. Choices. There aren't many. Can't stall, its live, so no editing was going to be possible. Michael has a puzzled look on his face staring back up at him. 

"Uhm, kind of….?" "Oh, who is at home with Clifford who goes by a heart, a green one at that?" Oh shit. A group of fans in the audience has clocked it, must be Larries, as they starting screaming. Maybe one of them can faint and he can get out of this. Fuck. 

"Hang on, they sent another text. 'Boo, what is going on. Call me.' Who calls you Boo?".

Right. Just get this over with. Might as well. It was going to get out anyway, just wasn't exactly planned THIS way. Hopefully Harry will understand.  
"See, thing is….". His phone starts ringing. Michael startles and almost drops his phone. Louis closes his eyes in resignation. "Oh, the green heart is calling! Let's see who green heart is!" Of course the group of fans in the audience already knows the answer. Might as well sit back and enjoy this.

"Hello? Who is calling Louis Tomlinson? Harry? Harry who? Oh….."

A smirk he can't stop appears on his face. This might just be all worth it.


End file.
